


Stressed out

by Nicolatte



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: Daniel conoce a Phil desde que tiene quince años, lamentablemente, no lo recuerda. Ahora estudia leyes y "conoce" a Phil un día en el café donde el mayor trabaja.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalardis/gifts).



> ¿Es un fic sin mucho plot? Quise terminarlo antes de alargarlo demasiado y nunca terminarlo y al final terminó por no gustarme, por lo tanto, puede que haya una continuación.  
> Also, lo revisé estando medio drogada así que :))))

Dan había conocido a Phil sin saberlo.

Era una fría noche de invierno donde quien pudiese preferir el calor del hogar no lo dudaba. Sin embargo Daniel Howell pensaba diferente, o mejor dicho, todas las personas que lo rodeaban preferían tener en manos el videojuego a estrenar que una taza de chocolate caliente. Sentía cómo sus piernas saltaban ansiosas, esperando las doce de la noche para finalmente tener el juego entre sus manos. Lamentablemente no tenía mucho que hacer mientras esperaba y su celular comenzaba a morir lentamente dejandolo sin música poco a poco. Cuando la bateria indicó que sólo quedaba cinco por ciento de batería decidió que lo mejor era guardarla para avisarle a su madre que ya tenía el juego en sus manos e irlo a buscar. Mientras esperaba miró a su alrededor, contando los segundos mientras lo hacía. Había tantos hombres como mujeres, casi todos con amigos exceptuando a los mayores de treinta que no parecían haber olvidado su pasado _freak_ para hacer la cola en la comiquería, ansiosos por la recompensa. Los chicos que estaban frente a él, por ejemplo, no cesaban de hablar sobre Pokemon y anime, lo cual era bastante entretenido porque al menos podía pretender que hablaba con ellos y los corregía internamente cuando alguno se equivocaba.

No, Dan Howell no tenía muchos amigos.

En algún momento uno de los chicos lo tomó de la mano al otro, plantó un beso en su mejilla y Dan observó como ambos se reían un poco nerviosos. _Oh._ Debía de ser lindo, supuso, estar con tu pareja esperando el videojuego que ambos quieren jugar. No pudo evitar entristecerse porque estaba convencido -un cien por ciento- que esas cosas no iban a sucederle.

—Phil, no seas estúpido —El chico que había besado al otro se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos al reír.

—Es que-- no puedo creerlo, después de tantos años ¡vamos a tenerlo en nuestras manos! Te apuesto que apenas intento jugarlo se me rompe o algo.

—En serio, estás exagerando.

—Charlie, basta, en serio, puede pasarme —Phil bromeó con su mejor rostro serio pero terminó sonriendo.

Dan no escuchó más y esperó que fueran las doce. Cuando el momento esperado llegó y obtuvo el paquete en sus manos, sacó su celular para avisarle a su madre que ya estaba listo. Sin embargo el celular no respondió, mostrando su pantalla negra ante el rostro preocupado del adolescente.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —Dan insultó repetitivamente en voz baja y reconoció a los chicos que había tenido frente a él en la fila.

No podía esperar que su madre llegara por él en algún momento porque ya había ocurrido que esas cosas terminaban durando horas y ella se termina ofendiendo por esperarlo tres o cuatro horas. Tomando valor, caminó hasta ellos ante sus rostros curiosos.

—¿Algunos de ustedes me podría prestar su celular? Es para mandarle un mensaje a mi mamá —Explicó rápidamente —Me quedé sin bateria y--

—Ey, no hay problema —Phil lo interrumpió, agarró su celular para abrir la aplicación de mensajería y le tendió el celular al menor —. Todo tuyo.

—Gracias.

Tipeó rápidamente un mensaje a su madre y cómo respuesta recibió un llamado.

—¿¡Cómo no vas a guardar la bateria!? Dios, Daniel, me desesperas. Voy a buscarte inmediatamente y olvídate de repetir esto nuevamente.

Dan sabía que era el enojo del momento y que más tarde su madre le pediría disculpas, le pediría por favor que nunca vuelva a hacer lo mismo y lo dejaría ir a cualquier convención.

—L-lo siento, ¿entonces vienes?

—Si, Dan, voy.

La comunicación se cortó y Dan le devolvió el celular a Phil.

—Bueno, gracias.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo hasta que viene? —Ofreció, ignorando la mirada que Charlie le estaba dirigiendo.

—Hum, gracias pero estaré bien, no vivo lejos de aquí —Respondió notando la indirecta que el otro joven le estaba dirigiendo a su ¿novio?

Cuando se separaron Daniel notó como Phil le dirigía una mala cara a Charlie y éste encogía de hombros sin importarle las represarias que el muchacho podía llevar contra él por su falta de empatía.

Ese día Daniel tuvo que soportar el enojo de su madre y aunque pensó que todo era una mierda porque le habían confiscado el juego hasta la próxima semana, su madre lo sorprendió con un mensaje que le había llegado a su celular.

_Espero que hayas llegado bien :)_

_me tomo el atrevimiento de mandarte un msj al celular de tu mamá :P  
por cierto, perdón dueña del celular!_

_Btw. Soy phil._

Dan le respondió desde su celular y desde allí la amistad nació. Los mensajes eran habituales hasta que un día Phil dejó de responder y Dan, consumido por la baja autoestima, no insistió.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel entonces y Dan se había olvidado del juego… y de Phil. Actualmente se encontraba estudiando Leyes y vivía en un departamento que su madre tenía, cerca de la facultad, aislado de su familia y toda vida que había conocido desde antes de sus veinte años. Estudiaba porque le había prometido a su madre que lo haría, aunque la realidad era, sin exagerar, un tanto cruda. Detestaba los libros que sus profesores le encargaban leer cinco días a la semana y sus compañeros no estaban mal pero eran eso: compañeros, en conjunto, ambos factores eran suficientes para no aprobar las materias. Nunca había logrado mantener más de dos relaciones y añoraba a una de sus amigas que había decidido mudarse a Estados Unidos.

Su próximo exámen era en dos semanas y no lograba concentrarse. Debía leer dos libros de contenido extenso y no había fuerza que lo ayudara a sentarse y leer como correspondía.

Miró su celular, eran las tres de la tarde y su día había comenzado desde hacía cinco horas. Podía ir a algún café y esperar que algo sucediera, probablemente el aire fresco de la ciudad y el aroma a café lo mantendrían despierto y concentrado.

De esta manera Daniel tomó sus apuntes y lapiceras y se dirigió a la primera cafetería decente que pudiera encontrar. Para su sorpresa no estaba lejos, sólo a unas quince cuadras pero era lo mejor a lo que podía acceder sin morir entre las risas de adolescentes y charlas de señoras mayores. El sistema de la cafetería era totalmente opuesto a Starbucks, no había servicio rápido permitiendo que camareras y camareros atendieran a los clientes en las mesas logrando un clima tranquilo y desacelerado, a diferencia del autoservicio, donde la mayoría de los clientes buscaba la rapidez del producto.

Daniel se sentó y miró la carta, no podía permitirse el lujo de gastar demasiado dinero así que prefiró por un café grande cortado con leche. Cuando el camarero llegó a su mesa y le preguntó si sabía qué iba a pedir, sintió que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no podía adivinar de donde.

—No, solo esto, gracias.

El muchacho le sonrió y llegó a los pocos minutos con su pedido, aclarando que “cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme y te ayudo”.

Luego de una hora descubrió que la cafetería había surtido efecto en sus ganas de leer. Desafortunadamente no podía permitirse tal opción todos los días y, cuando pasó la página del libro que se encontraba leyendo, pensó que quizás, solo quizás si lo ayudaba, podía permitirse el lujo de gastar 2 libras por semana.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó el muchacho que se había encargado de atenderlo.

—Oh, si, una pregunta, ¿hay algún problema si me quedo algunas horas más? Es que estoy intentando concentrarme.

—Si, claro. ¿Estás estudiando? —Preguntó, y Dan pensó en responderle _¿para qué crees que son estos libros entonces?_ Pero sería grosero, pensó, y el joven había sido amable.

—Si, aunque es tan aburrido que-- agh, no importa, tengo que dar un exámen en dos semanas y otro en tres semanas así que estoy medio al horno —Se rió un poco de los nervios.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que lo necesites. A veces tenemos promociones, los lunes te sale más barato el café si vienes a la mañana y los viernes puedes comprar un muffin a mitad de precio, cosas así, es para aumentar la clientela —Explicó agarrando la taza de café que Dan había terminado de tomar —. Siento que te conozco de algún lado pero no puedo recordar… ¿Fuiste al colegio Sant Xavier?

—U-uh, ¿no?

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Daniel —Respondió y _mierda,_ quizás estaba siendo demasiado cortante con el chico que acababa de promocionarle ofertas en el café —. Y eh, no, no fui a ese colegio, de hecho fui a uno público.

Phil pareció pensar alguna otra alternativa pero se dio por vencido al cabo de unos segundos.

—Bueno Dan, espero verte seguido.

Si por seguido Phil se refería a un mes después entonces se podía decir que había cumplido con sus expectativas. Dan había rendido de manera desastrosa en sus exámenes, pero por suerte había logrado aprobar con lo justo y necesario (y no con la nota alta que había esperado). Se convenció a sí mismo que iba a poder retomar y aprobar con mejores notas, pero una parte de él sabía que eso no iba a suceder, al menos no ahora, porque _detestaba_ no le gustaba tanto lo que se encontraba estudiando por el momento.

Era una tarde de lluvia donde la concentración parecía no querer regresar a su vida y los apuntes se acumulaban sobre su escritorio a medida que iba repasando los textos importantes y separando los optativos de los obligatorios. Suspiró. Tomó sus cosas, las guardó en la mochila y caminó hasta el café.

Una parte de él se negaba a aceptar que decidía volver a pasar por aquel café para volver a encontrarse con el barista de la vez pasada.

Cuando entró, lo primero que percibió fue que el sistema había cambiado, ahora la gente hacía fila para pedir, un sistema a la moda en todo el mundo -pensó Dan-. Resoplando, esperó a que fuese su turno. Una joven de cabello rubio y regordeta le sonrió cuando llegó él frente a la caja registradora.

—Hola —Dan observó el nametag de la joven, se llama Louise —. Te pido un latte grande, por favor —La chica le cobró y colocó el ticket de Dan sobre una bandeja para que alguno de sus compañeros hiciera el latte. Dan se despidió por lo bajo de Louise y esperó, intentando convencerse que no estaba decepcionado por--

—¡Ey! Volviste —Phil le sonreía detrás del mostrador mientras utilizaba la maquina de café para calentar la leche y llenar la pastilla de café.

—Hum, si —Dan le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque menos animada porque su mente intentaba converlo que no fuera idiota.

—¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

Dan hizo una mueca de desagrado e intentó que aquello fuera respuesta suficiente.

—Oh… —Phil terminó de tapar el latte y antes de dárselo se dirigió a la exibición donde sacó un muffin de chips de chocolate que colocó sobre la bandeja al lado de latte que acaba de colocar. Aunque Dan no vió como Louise sonreía mirando de reojo a Phil, si vió como éste le sonreía y Dan se repitió a sí mismo -nuevamente- que no fuera idiota —. Se que no puedo ayudar mucho pero al menos esto te puede alegrar un poco, leí que el chocolate libera endorfinas.

Un joven que se encontraba preparando café soltó una risotada y Dan frunció el ceño aunque prefirió no decirle nada, imitando a Phil que solo se sonrojó un poco.

—Gracias —Sus labios volvieron a curvarse y tomando la bandeja, se alejó hacia una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas.

Con Dan lejos, Phil se volteó hacia su compañero.

—¿Era necesario?

—Phil, eres adorable, lo lamento pero esa risa fue sin querer.

—Eres un ser horrible, PJ —Louise dijo desde su lugar aunque su rostro rojizo demostraba que ella deseaba reírse.

—¡Los dos son seres horribles! —Se quejó avergonzado y desapareció por una de las puertas que llevaba al depósito para seguir trabajando.

Phil acababa de recibirse de licenciado en letras y aún así trabajaba en la cafetería de Louise, una de sus mejores amigas. Buscaba trabajo para lo que había estudiado y Louise lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que era feliz donde estaba y, a diferencia de lo que mucha gente pensaba, no estaba apurado para irse. No necesitaba mucho dinero porque compartía departamento con PJ y Chris y su madre siempre insistía en hacerle comida porque “¡Cada vez te ves más flaco!” y el trabajo le permitía trabajar con sus amigos.

Había sólo un problema con su vida y ese era su ex. Phil no se consideraba una persona resentida u orgullosa, no permanecía enojado con la gente y si lo trataban mal sonreía y se quedaba callado, pensando que no valía la pena responder. Pero si había una persona que sacaba lo peor de él ese era Charlie. Y oh, Phil lo intentaba, realmente lo hacía, pero Charlie era imposible. Actualmente se encontraba de vacaciones pero el resto del año compartían tareas en la cafetería de Louise, quien le pedía disculpas a Phil por tener que soportarlo y se había comprometido en hacer lo posible para que ambos no compartieran horarios.

—¿Qué harás cuando Charlie vuelva? —Preguntó PJ el mismo día que Phil le había regalado un muffin a Dan.

No supo que responderle y PJ no insistió.

—Phil, no me molesta si te buscas otro trabajo, no tienes que soportar esto por mi —Le había dicho Louise mucho antes que Phil conociera a Dan.

Y Phillip lo sabía. Sabía que podía renunciar y conseguir otro trabajo pero no deseaba tener que hacerlo sólo por Charlie.

Era un día de lluvia cuando Phil notó que Daniel pasaba por la puerta de entrada y parecía observar el lugar en busca de una mesa disponible y mientras caminó hacia la caja donde un joven llamado Chris le tomó la orden.

—Un café con leche, por favor —Pidió buscando su billetera. Dan se veía levemente más relajado pero aún así cargaba con una mochila cuyo peso parecía exceder lo apropiado. Phil esperó que se acercara y le sonrió en modo de saludo.

—¿Cuándo terminarás de rendir?

—Ugh, espero que pronto —Soltó un suspiro, ya era la tercera vez que tenían un encuentro y notó cómo Dan (lenta, muy lentamente) se desenvolvía de mejor manera frente a él, al menos ya no cortaba la conversación con uso de pocas palabras como la primera vez —. Tengo que escribir un ensayo por segunda vez, el profesor me dijo que lo que escribí está bien, podría agregar información y hacerlo más completo, pero que el problema está en mi redacción. Según él tengo un grave problema de manejo de comas y puntos —Daniel buscó en su mochila aprovechando que Phil aún se encontraba haciendo el café (en su defensa, la maquina había decidido funcionar con lentitud) y sacó de ella un manojo de papeles. Le mostró rápidamente a Phil las hojas y éste observó la lapicera roja decorando cada una de las partes.

—A esto me refiero, no sé cómo se supone que tengo que escribir. Cuando estaba en el secundario no me corregían ese tipo de cosas.

Tomó las hojas con sus manos y olvidó por un momento su trabajo para hojear cada una de ellas y frunció el ceño.

—Hay algunas cosas que podría haberte no corregido, pero si, son correcciones que puedes mejorar. Cada vez que escribas algo leelo en voz alta o a lo sumo reelo y fíjate estas hablando de lo mismo o si realmente es necesario colocar la coma en vez de un punto.

—Si, lo intentaré, gracias.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, si quieres? —Le preguntó sin mirarlo, demasiado concentrado en tapar el café de Daniel —. Tengo un título en letras así que quizás te sirve.

—¿En serio? Sería increíble —Respondió emocionado aunque frunció el ceño, más que nada por sí mismo —. A-aunque no tienes por qué, en serio. Además no quiero molestarte, debes estar ocupado con… tus cosas y eso.

—Nah, no tengo nada que hacer, nos podemos encontrar aquí mismo. Me queda cerca de casa, antes de entrar a trabajar, después o en mis francos-- no, no me molestas y tampoco tengo cosas más importantes para hacer. Mi vida se basa en jugar videojuegos, hacer videos por diversión y trabajar aquí.

Notó como Daniel se mordía el labio.

—Bueno, sí, está bien. En otro momento te hubiera dicho que no porqué realmente no quiero molestarte pero si no apruebo esta materia voy a recursar y mis padres van a matarme. Suficiente tengo estudiando esto.

Sin querer meterse en la vida privada de Daniel, le aseguró nuevamente que no le molestaba y antes que se fuera le dejó un muffin, esta vez de chocolate.

—Mañana termino mi turno a las cuatro, si quieres puedes venir y nos encontramos. Traigo la laptop si necesitas y algunos libros de ortografía que te pueden ayudar.

—Mañana será.

Daniel no estaba nervioso, sólo--- Está bien, quizás sí estaba nervioso. No sabía qué era lo que le había llevado para mostrarle a Phil su ensayo mal escrito y exageradamente corregido. Nada lo había preparado para enfrentarse a un título universitario. Lo cualo le hacía preguntarse cuántos años tenía Phil y porqué decidía trabajar en un café si podía buscar algo mejor. Aquello por supuesto lo llevaba a replantearse si realmente quería tener un título universitario de algo que no le gustaba. Pero era mejor no pensar en eso, no ahora.

Hizo a un lado la puerta de la cafetería y buscó a Phil con la mirada. Allí estaba, luciendo una remera a cuadros azul y unos pantalones de jean negros. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas que Dan siempre elegía para estudiar y notó que había dos cafés esperando ser tomados junto con un muffin de chips de chocolate y una tarta de manzana. La carencia de autoestima por parte de Daniel le decía a gritos que Phil al final había quedado con alguien más y aquel café no era para él, se había arrepentido y Dan estaba de todas manerasa allí y pronto aparecía la verdadera cita de Phil. Los pensamientos desbordaban. Sin embargo--

—¡Dan! —Phil se puso de pie y le sonrió realmente alegrado de verlo —. Viniste.

—Ey, hola. Sip. Aquí estoy.

—No sé si querías tomar algo más pero… te pedí un latte grande y un muffin, ¿quieres otra cosa? Puedo cambiarlo.

—No, no, está perfecto.

Tomó asiento y bebió un sorbo cuando notó que nada salía de su boca gracias a su mente en blanco.

—¿Tuviste facultad hoy?

Daniel asintió y pasó a comentarle un poco qué era exactamente lo que se encontraba estudiando, ya que hasta el momento no había hablado mucho de aquel tema. Como era de esperarse Phillip le preguntó porqué estudiaba algo que no le gustaba y si realmente sus padres lo retarían como él pensaba. “No se trata de eso” había respondido sin mirarlo “han pagado suficiente mi educación para que ahora se me ocurra no hacer nada, porque… en realidad no quiero estudiar nada, no estoy interesado”. Lo que no esperaba era que Phil le dijera que lo entendía, que había estudiado Letras porque le gustaba leer y producción de videos porque era lo que le gustaba y que sus padres no habían estado felices al respecto pero él lo había hecho de todas maneras y había conseguido trabajar en la cafetería de Louise para pagar parte de su educación con ayuda de una beca. Phil le sonrió, le dijo que todo estaría bien y Dan por un momento le creyó.

Cuando llegó el momento de mostrarle el escrito corregido de su profesor comenzó a replantearse la idea, las comas y falta de puntos no se comparaban a las faltas ortográficas.

—¿Le prestas atención a lo que escribes mientras lo haces? —Preguntó Phil luego de leer —. Sinceramente.

—Eh, no.

—Dan, tu único problema es ese. Hasta las faltas ortográficas porque no escribes palabras como “yendo” y luego la escribes con doble ele. Eso es solo falta de atención. Y no quiero ser repetitivo, pero es porque odias lo que estás estudiando. ¿Qué se supone que hagas?

—Bueno, en unas semanas tengo que presentar un ensayo sobre otra problemática judicial. ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme a corregirlo?

—Si, claro —Phil bebió un sorbo del café americano que se había hecho y acomodó su cabello casi inconscientemente —. Podemos juntarnos aquí, traes tu laptop, y vamos viendo lo que escribes. Lo que sí noté es tu falta de organización estructural.

—Oh. Si, no me hables de eso.

—No te preocupes, podemos solucionar eso.

Para cuando Dan tuvo que volver al departamento, tenía el número de Phil y una futura juntada para dentro de unos días donde Phil vería el escrito ya corregido y le daría una última revisión. De esta manera cuando finalmente llegó el día, la presión que Dan sentía para demostrar que no era un completo inútil le sirvió de motivación para presentar un escrito decente. Lo suficiente para que Phillip corrigiera pequeñeces y le sonriera, diciéndole que seguro le iría bien.

Llegó un punto donde Dan había aprobado y pudo entrar a la cafetería porque quería disfrutar de un buen café y no porque estaba a días de entregar algún parcial. Phil le sonrió al verlo y se alegró cuando lo escuchó decir que tenía unos días libres para disfrutar.

—Hoy a la noche saldremos entre todos a una de las fiestas de una amiga de Louise, ¿quieres venir? No es lejos de aquí.

—Estoy un poco cansado —Notó la decepción en el rostro de su receptor y agregó rápidamente —, pero… veré que puedo hacer. ¿A qué hora?

—A eso de las diez nos encontraremos aquí para ir todos juntos.

Daniel tomó el café que Phil acababa de terminar de hacer y pensó durante una fracción de segundo que podría ser la última oportunidad que tuviera.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

—No te arrepentirás.

PJ codeó a Phil y le dió una sonrisa motivadora.

 

Diez y cuarto Dan observó a los lejos, mientras caminaba, la figura de Louise, Chris, PJ y Phil, quien lucía una camisa bordó y unos jeans oscuros. Observó cómo todos hablaban entre ellos y cómo Phil observaba su celular y escribía algo. Su celular vibró.

_Phil:  
Dónde estás?_

_Dan:  
Que impaciente _

Antes que Phil pudiera responder, Dan cruzó la calle y lo sorprendió con su presencia. Aunque se había dicho frente al espejo que no se esforzaría, llevaba puesta una de sus mejores remeras (negra, con pequeños puntos blancos) y el jean que había comprado hacía unas pocas semana.

—Te ves bien —Phil comentó una vez que empezaron a caminar y ellos quedaron unos pasos detrás del resto.

—Gracias, tú también.

Caminando por la calle paseaban grupos de adolescentes y jóvenes aún mayores hablando distraídamente, sacando fotos absurdas, bebiendo cerveza directamente de la botella y otros más desde su auto subían el volumen de la música para ser escuchados. En aquel momento, mientras caminaban hacia la fiesta, Justin Bieber sonaba a su lado y se perdió en la esquina cantando “ _cause I need you more than...”_. Dan rió por lo bajo, hacía tiempo que no salía de noche. No tardaron en llegar y los recibió Fall Out Boy desde el estéreo de la habitación principal. Katherine, la dueña de casa y mejor amiga de Louise, les sonrió a todos, incluso a Dan aunque no lo conocía (cosa que pareció importarle poco).

—¡Chicos! ¡Gracias por venir! Qué lástima que Charlie no pudo venir, ey, pasen.

—Este es Dan, es nuevo en el grupo —PJ le dijo a la joven.

—Oh, genial. Bueno, ¿trajeron las bebidas? —Observó las bolas que Chris y PJ cargaban —. Déjenlas en la heladera, pueden servirse igual, hay hielo en una de las piletas del patio. Están todos allí, pero como siempre pueden ir donde quieran.

Dan escuchó cómo Fall Out Boy dejaba de resonar en el cuarto y la voz de Adam Levine protagonizaba ahora la fiesta, nada mal. Uno de los chicos que se había acercado a Chris vestía una remera de Star Wars y su cabello oscuro y despeinado le brindaba una apariencia hipster bastante chistosa.

—Puedes reírte de él si quieres, en serio —PJ le dijo en su oído —. Todas las fiestas intenta levantarse a Chris y no lo logra —Al costado de ambos se encontraba una mesa de madera donde diferentes bebidas y jugos pedían ser bebidas. PJ tomó una de ellas y las mezcló, agregando hielo que había encontrado en uno de los contenedores metálicos. Tomó un sorbo antes de continuar —. Es un idiota.

—¿Que tan difícil es hacerlo a un lado y decirle que sales con Chris? —Preguntó Louise sin inmutarse por entrometerse en la conversación.

—¿Quizás por que primero debería decírselo a mi novia? —Respondió PJ mirándola frustrado porque no era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de conversación y tampoco sería la última.

—¿Estamos para divertinos? —Daniel supo que abrir la boca había sido un error, pero no lo había pensado realmente antes de hablar. Sin embargo Louise y PJ lo miraron intensamente y luego se miraron entre ellos, se encogieron de hombros y cambiaron la conversación.

A PJ se le ocurrió inventar un trago que contenía licor de banana y blue curacao y el grupo se sentó en los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación principal, hablando del trabajo y preguntándole a Dan qué era de su vida.

—Estudio leyes y vivo en un departamento a unas cuadras de aquí, no hago mucho con mi vida —Dijo y no, no hacía nada de su vida, pensó; más que _intentar_ estudiar e ir al café de Phil.

Una de las razones aparte por las cuales Dan no había querido ir a la fiesta era porque sabía que iba a haber alcohol y la combinación de tales sustancias con su persona no era la más agradable. Intentó que su vaso durara lo suficiente para salir de la casa sano y salvo, pero entre risas y un PJ cuyo talento para las bebidas alcoholicas terminó por terminar su cuarto trago en menos de dos horas.

Asi, Daniel estaba riéndose al lado de Phil, quien no había bebido más que dos sorbos de alcohol, pero no se desanimaba con Dan a su lado.

—Creo que tomaste demasiado —Le dijo en un momento, sonriendo.

—Pf, ¿yo? ¿demasiado? —Repitió fingiendo seriedad —. Por favor, Phil-- Ey, nunca me dijiste tu apellido.

—Lester, ¿el tuyo?

—Howell. Sabes, tenemos la perfecta combinación de apellidos para ser dos detectives. Es más, deberíamos vender la idea a la BBC. Sherlock quedaría en el pasado.

—¿Qué? —Phil soltó una carcajada —. Nadie compraría eso, sería un pésimo detective.

—Yo sería el detective, tu serías mi Watson.

—¿Acaso estás asumiendo que no sería buen detective?

—Tu mismo lo dijiste, tonto.

—Oh, no —La voz de Louise tuvo como consecuencia que la charla se detuviera y las miradas se dirigieran a la persona que se encontraba entrando en aquel instante.

Charlie.

Oh.

La mujer buscó rápidamente la mirada de Phil, pero era tarde, Charlie ya los había visto y se dirigió hacia ellos, como si nada sucediera, como si el corazón de Phil no se hubiera roto en mil pedazos años atrás, como si Charlie no hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos, como si hasta ayer no le hubiera mandado mensajes diciéndole que deberían volver a salir. Como si nada sucediera. Como si nunca--

—¡Phil! –Pero el rostro del susodicho pareció apagarse pese a su sonrisa nunca desvanecerse de su rostro, demasiado ocupado en intentar que el ambiente no cambiara, en que Dan no supiera que aquel frente a ellos era su ex, quién no entendía su posición y pensaba que aún teníua posibilidades con Phil.

—Oh, Charlie —Sonrió, por supuesto que siguió sonriendo. Se abrazaron y la misma secuencia se repitió con los demás hasta que fue el turno de Dan.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Daniel —Respondió, notando el ambiente pesado, como todos se miraban nerviosos o como PJ se disculpaba para llenar su vaso.

—¿Qué andaban haciendo? Andrea me invitó y como estoy mejor pude venir, seguro no tardo en volver a la cafetería —Comenzó a hablar, para intentar hacer surgir la conversación y Louise le contestó rápidamente, quizás demasiado rápido.

—¡Genial! ¿Te sientes mejor de la pierna entonces, no? ¿Te estuvo cuidando tu madre?

—Si, si, se ha portado como un amor, no saben —Se hizo un lugar al lado de Phil, entre él y Louise y aunque le hablaba a su amiga, Dan notó como se recostaba, aunque fuera sutilmente, sobre Phil.

No pude evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Estaba ocurriendo algo a sus espaldas, algo y él no estaba enterado del qué, pero allí estaba, presente. ¿Debería irse? Se preguntó al menos tres veces, con el vaso a medio tomar. Suspiró. Volvió a suspirar. Tomó aire. Se sentía incómodo. Quizás esperaría.

Los sentimientos parecieron calmarse cuando luego de una hora, gracias al alcohol, la conversación fluyó entre todos. Phil le hablaba a Dan mayormente, aunque la conversación se veía cortada cuando Charlie interrumpía, casi siempre para preguntar la hora, qué estaba tomando, o para corregir a Phil, quien solo le sonreía y le respondía amablemente. Daniel se preguntó cómo hacia para no insultarlo o responderle que por favor dejara de hacer aquello, demasiado obvio. Si todavía no se iba era porque Phil demostraba interés en él, no en Charlie, con quien comenzaba a mirar mal y éste a él.

—¿Dan, verdad? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Estoy estudiando abogacía.

—¿No trabajas?

—No-- no por ahora.

—Ah, ¿te mantienen tus padres, verdad? —Si bien era cierto no logró pasar por eludido la manera en que sus palabras sonaron en la boca ajena.

—Mnh.

—Hay demasiados abogados en este país, ¿quieres estudiarlo igual? ¿No te da miedo no encontrar trabajo?

—Charlie —Y esta vez fue Phil quien habló, interrumpiendo, casi amenazando una posible continuación.

—Solo pregunto, _cariño._

— _Charlie_ —Phil rogó, sin decirlo explícitamente, que parara. Que no era necesario. Que se detuviera. Después de todo Charlie se había dado cuenta con tan solo verlos que Phil deseaba algo con aquel chico de ojos castaños y cabello oscuro.

No iba a permitirlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta?

—¡Hemos terminado hace meses! —Replicó Phil finalmente perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Y hace cuánto lo conoces a él? ¿Eh? ¿Dos días? Por favor, no seas estúpido.

—¡Te acostaste con tu mejor amigo!

Charlie se quedó callado apenas unos segundos, sin esperarse tal respuesta. No obstante no tardó en recomponerse.

—¿Y? Te pedí disculpas, estaba ebrio, Phil, no sabía qué hacía.

—¡No es excusa! Sabes qué, no importa, estábamos mal desde antes, ebrio o no, no íbamos a durar, no es necesario que-- que sigas con esto. Déjame seguir con mi vida.

—No voy a dejar que me dejes por-- Espera —Charlie se detuvo en seco y prestó verdadera atención al rostro (ahora perplejo) de Daniel. Su cabello castaño cuyo flequillo a un costado, característico del joven, le permitió finalmente soltar una carcajada —. No puedo creerlo. ¿En serio? ¿Me dejas por el adolescente que conociste la noche de la entrega del videojuego? ¿Por el mismo con el que te mandabas mensajes? Oh, caíste bajo, Phillip.

—¿De qué hablas? —Dan alzó la voz y se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse en cualquier momento —. No conozco a Phil de ningún lugar. Empecé a tomar café y-

—No, déjame decirte de donde lo conoces, porque si-- si no lo conoces entonces esto será cómico, en serio, nunca antes visto. Estábamos esperando el videojuego que Phil tanto quería tener, lo acompañé. Había un chico solo detrás nuestro y en un momento nos pidió el celular para mandarle un mensaje a su madre, ¿ahora lo recuerdas? A Phil le quedó grabado el celular y te comenzó a mandar mensajes, eran grandes amigos hasta que accidentalmente borré todo.

—¿Lo borraste? —Phil lucía tan enojado, pensó Dan, y no era justo. Su rostro tranquilo y dulce se encontraba ahora rojo de furia.

—¡Pensé que te ibas a enamorar de él! ¡Tienes que entenderme!

—Espera, espera-- ¿Eras tú? —Dan miró a Phil, su ceño fruncido y su rostro completamente confundido —Tú eres el chico que me prestó el celular---

Y de pronto Charlie no importaba.

Inmediatamente el resto de la gente se borró y lo único que Dan podía ver era a Phil, cuyo rostro comenzaba a relajarse a medida que iba atando cavos, todo funcionando demasiado rápido para ambos.

—Dan.

No sonó a pregunta, era más bien una afirmación.

—Mierda. No te mandé mensajes durante, no lo sé, ¿meses? -- se me rompió el celular, tuve que cambiar de compañía y tuve la esperanza que me mandarías un mensaje. No puedo creerlo.

—Adorable —Charlie interrumpió, preso del enojo —. Phil, reacciona.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue extraño. Louise comenzó a insultar a Charlie, a decirle que era un desgraciado, que por favor dejara de molestar. Chris, por su parte, intentó calmarla a la vez que ella escupía insultos, aunque poco funcionó; mientras PJ tomó la voz para pedirle encarecidamente que sí, que se marchara, aunque no por favor. Que estaban hartos de las peleas, de las divisiones, del odio que su persona traía al grupo, que estaban hartos.

—No quiero volver a verte, Charlie.

—Váyanse a la mierda.

Escupió a los pies de Dan, que agarró fuerte su vaso, de todas maneras nunca se había peleado con alguien y no quería tener una primera vez. Sin embargo el ardor que invadió su rostro surgió sin remordimientos y le fue difícil sentir la compañía de Phillip hasta que éste lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Lo lamento, no pensé que esto iba a pasar.

No había palabras que pudieran salvar la situación, pensó Phil, sintiendo que era inútil, porque de todas maneras el fantasma de Charlie seguía con ellos, imposibilitando cualquier oportunidad de seguir la noche y prentender que nada de aquello había ocurrido.

—No puedo creer que eres _Phil_ , en serio, ahora que lo pienso… eres el chico que me prestó su celular.

No pudo evitar reír.

—Me teñí el pelo.

—Si, definitivamente debe ser eso.

Sonrió un poco.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Podemos ir a mi departamento a tomar algo.

Observó de reojo la situación que presentaba el lugar en aquel momento. Aunque los amigos de Phil pretendían estar hablando, alejados de la conversación que ambos mantenían, se notaba que sucedía todo lo contrario. Louise se encontraba callada, pretendiendo escuchar a Chris, aunque observaba disimuladamente -no lo suficiente- lo que estaba pasando entre ambos jóvenes.

—Prefiero irme a casa —Respondió un tanto incómodo y otro poco decepcionado, porque deseaba estar a solas con Phillip. No obstante no era el momento ni el lugar, la situación que había vivido había sido fuerte y sólo sabía que quería estar solo en su cuarto, leyendo algún libro o simplemente durmiendo.

—Oh, está bien —La decepción en la voz del mayor se hizo notar y Daniel aguantó un suspiro.

—Pero podemos vernos otro día —Agregó rápidamente —, es solo que hoy, con todo lo que pasó…

—Si, si, entiendo. ¿Te acompaño al menos?

—Nah, está bien.

Se despidió de todos y se fue.

 

No era fácil ser Daniel Howell, cuya ansiedad y a veces baja autoestima constituían un combo aterrador, lo suficiente para hacer flanquear sus relaciones personajes y su día a día. Dan no respondió los mensajes de Phil, quien amablemente no le mandó ninguno durante los siguientes dos días desde la noche del accidente, ya que prefería darle el tiempo que necesitaba; pero no respondió ninguno. Tampoco pasó por el café.

Todos los días miraba la pantalla de su celular buscando la frase perfecta, el inicio de la conversación que le permitiera resumir la relación que habían conseguido forjar; pero más pasaban los días más le costaba iniciar o responder los mensajes de Phil, quien ahora mandaba mensajes cada semana.

Un día dejó de hacerlo. Y Dan no insistió.

No era fácil. Quería pretender que nada había pasado entre ellos, que Phil era una laguna en blanco que no necesitaba llenar, y sin embargo allí se encontraba, leyendo la Constitución y los apuntes que le permitirían aprobar los futuros parciales, pensando en Phil, en sus labios, en su rostro, en cómo ni siquiera habían podido besarse. Pensaba además en cómo odiaba lo que estudiaba, cómo quería abandonar todo, pero no podía y la presión lo mataba por dentro.

Pasaron tres meses desde el incidente con Charlie y Daniel aún no lograba olvidarlo.

Su celular sonó una tarde, la misma donde recibió el desaprobado de todos los parciales que había rendido. No iba a atender, no quería escuchar a nadie ni tampoco deseaba que lo escucharan, pero respondió. Celular desconocido.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, hum, ¿hablo con Dan?

—¿Si? ¿Quién es?

—Phil.

Estuvo a punto de cortar.

—¿Estás ahí?

—Si, lo lamento.

—No, está bien.

—No, no, en serio… Por todo. No prentendía-- no quería desaparecer, pero una cosa me llevó a la otra y sabes, no soy bueno con todo esto y, agh--

—Ey, ey, está bien —Phil sonaba triste aunque aliviado por escuchar su voz —. Sé que si no me respondías los mensajes era porque no querías hablar conmigo así que lamento llamarte, debo sonar como un acosador.

—No, no, no. Al contrario-- soy un idiota. Me puse nervioso.

—No te preocupes. Entonces, eh, me preguntaba si quizás… ¿si quizás querías venir al café y tomábamos algo?

Algo en el pecho de Daniel se relajó.

—Si, si. ¿Hoy?

—Hoy.

Phil se despidió luego de Dan quien se acostó en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada cual adolescente de quince años.

Tardó unos buenos treinta minutos en juntar valor, tomar una ducha, cambiarse y finalmente llegar al café. El lugar lucían tal cual como Dan lo había visto la última vez. Desde la puerta buscó a Phil, intimidado por el tiempo que entre ellos había pasado, y apenas lo encontró -detrás del mostrador, preparando café- sus miradas se encontraron. Phil le sonrió y la preocupación que Daniel había guardado hasta ese momento se fue desvaneciendo de a poco. Observó como éste se hacía a un lado, hablaba con Louise y tras asentir con la cabeza, Phil abandonó el delantal y se acercó hasta él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sonrió un poquito —. Pareces el de seguridad.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Si, claro.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas alejadas de las miradas y los comentarios que Dan no tenía ganas de escuchar. Le pidió disculpas, le explicó que a veces las cosas se salían de controlor y no sabía como involucrarse, que a veces tenía crisis, que a veces simplemente era un idiota. Y Phil entendió cada palabra, cada frase, cada problema. No lo miró mal y cuando terminó de hablar tomó su mano y le dijo, y le repitió, que él entendía. Que no había problema. Que lo importante era que estaban juntos nuevamente y quería tener una relación con él y pensaba que si iniciaban una relación le haría bien a los dos.

Dan sonrió y lo besó.

 

 


End file.
